


Visit

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean has some company.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Visit

They’d known each other for years and had been casual lovers for about as long. She knew his life. His REAL life and the dangers he faced. Eventually, the road would lead him back to her door. She lived not far from the bunker. When Sam was out, she came to him.

She was also a big fan of Dean’s cooking. Especially his burgers. “When can you come over so I can feed you meat?” He’d texted.

“I love meat.” Was her reply.

It was that simple. 

He greeted her at the door with a tight hug. For a moment he considered boning her right there. 

“When do I get my meat?” She asked, smiling up at him.

“Which one?”

“In which order?” she returned, her hand reaching to grasp his ass, a hungry smirk on her lips.

“Get in here.”

Flirting and innuendo continued through dinner when the pair cuddled in the Dean Cave on the couch to watch football. After the fourth fumble of the home team, Dean blurted in exasperation, “I’d rather watch porn than this shitshow.”

“Fire it up!”

They lasted two videos before Dean was softly moaning while she ran her hand over the growing bulge in his jeans. “You’re making it hard to concentrate.” He chided.

“You taking notes?” She answered against his neck. 

His hand ran slowly down her side to grab a handful of her ass. “You think I need notes?”

Her own hand clenched around him. “Nope.”

“Hmmm…” he leaned down to capture her lips… 

They didn’t even make it to his bed. Her arms shot out to grab the doorframe while one of his arms wrapped around her, a large hand squeezing her breast at the same time his other arm held her at the waist. His hand down inside her panties, fingers roughly working her clit.

She couldn’t help the wordless cries and gasps that tore from her throat as her body responded. Rising up on her toes, her head fell back over his shoulder only to have his warm mouth suckle her neck. “I’m gonna fall,” she panted.

“You’re not gonna fall,” he promised with a desire-thick voice. 

Her legs started shaking when he pushed a thick finger inside. She cried out as her hips bucked and he pulled her flush against him. His erection was obvious against her. 

She stepped through the threshold, Dean following her, not stopping his ministrations for even a moment. “I’m gonna fall,” she insisted, her knees finally giving out. 

His grip tightened, and he held her limply against him. “No you won’t,” he chuckled. “I’ve got you.” He nipped at her neck, “But since you’re so worried, I’ll just…” rather than finish his statement, he pushed her gently forward towards his bed. She leaned further, bracing her hands on the bedspread. Her feet planted themselves on the carpet, her knees deciding to cooperate for now. 

But a shudder raced through her as she heard him growl, his hands roughly pulling her jeans down to her thighs. He turned his hand to fully cup her mound. “Get naked. Get on the bed,” Dean commanded. 

Clothes were quickly shed between fevered kisses and promises of pleasure. She eagerly climbed on his mattress, finding herself immediately covered in Winchester. He moaned against her lips, pressing his cock against her core. “Dean,” she said softly.

“What do you want to do?”

“Use your tongue,” she replied immediately. 

“Is that a request?” He slipped his tongue between her lips. 

“Please.”

Turning his body perpendicular to hers, he moved in, thrusting his tongue against her swollen folds, a moment later teasing the sensitive nub. She arched her back, moaning when he wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding tightly. Pleasure immediately began to coil in her stomach as his tongue worked. She reached out, finding his cock, heavily hanging between his legs. 

She stroked him firmly. “I want you in my mouth.”

Dean swung his leg over her to slide his cock into her mouth without a pause in his tongue working her pussy. She sucked him in to the root, enjoying the muffled moan that threw off his rhythm. She held still, swallowing around his length, feeling the muscle pulse. Dean spread his knees wider, pushing his dick further inside her mouth. She loved the taste, the hot feel of Dean’s body covering her, pushing her into the memory foam he couldn’t shut up about. 

She was already close. She didn’t want to cum just yet. She gripped his shaft in her fist, popping him out of her mouth, “Come back up here and kiss me,” she demanded. 

Dean eagerly obliged, switching to fucking her with his fingers while he swallowed her pleasured moans. He could tell she was holding back but he wanted her to cum at least once before she begged him to fuck her properly. She was always a little more swollen, a little hotter if he could.

He thoroughly enjoyed fucking her either way to be honest. A shudder beneath his hand brought him back from his musing. She was tense, her nails digging into his shoulder as she reached for his cock again. He pulled his hips out of her reach, answering her unhappy whine with a thumb to her clit, his fingers still moving inside her. “Nuh uh, Cum for me.” He moved close, pressing his cock against her thigh so she couldn’t wrap her talented fingers around him again. 

“Oh God… unnf…oh fuck..” her body went rigid. “I’m…” Her cunt clamped wetly around his fingers as her orgasm claimed her. He throbbed eagerly as he watched. His fingers now motionless inside, watching the tremors pass through her body. Leaning forward, he pulled a nipple into his mouth, catching the hardened nub in his teeth. A secondary shudder passed through her in response. 

“I could watch that every day,” he said quietly, leaning in for a kiss. 

She moaned when he pulled his hand away. “I don’t know if I could survive you doing that to me every day.” She was panting softly, “But I’d sure as hell give it a try.”

“Oh, I think you could take it.” Dean teased.

“I think you should fuck me now.”

“With extreme pleasure.” Dean purred in her ear. He positioned himself between her knees, his cock notched at her entrance. He pushed the tip inside, “Ready?”

“God yes.”

He slid home slowly, enjoying the sight of her body arching and her legs opening wider for him. “I could TOTALLY do this every day.”

She clenched her velvet walls around him, causing him to grunt. “Harder.” When he obeyed with a hard thrust, she yelped and reached up, bracing her hands on his headboard. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah, you do.” Dean responded, pulling one of her legs up to wrap around his hip. “I’m not gonna last, you keep squeezing me like that.”

She snapped her hips against him and the sound of skin on skin filled the room. Before long, Dean’s rhythm began to stutter and he flipped them over, putting her on top. She sat up slowly, her hands on his chest. “What do you want?” She smiled down at her lover.

“Do that thing.” His voice was breathy, his hands ran aimlessly up and down her thighs. “That thing where you drive me crazy.”

She licked her lips, taking his hands and placing them on her tits. “This?” She tightened her inner walls as hard as she could and began rocking against him. His hands squeezing hard and a moan from deep in his chest gave her the answer. 

Dean swallowed thickly, nodding against the pillow. “Yeah. That.” He bucked his hips up into her, causing even more delicious friction. “Like that baby, fuck me just like that.”

She continued to rock her hips, sliding against the hunter, his cock squeezed in rhythm of her motions. She watched as he tried to hold back. He hissed through his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head back against his pillow. She could see the muscles tensed in his neck and she couldn’t help but lean down to press her tongue along the soft spot under his ear. The motion giving Dean a chance to wrap his arms fully around her, one strong arm firmly around her waist, the other one snaking up her back, his hand at the back of her neck. She was locked against him.

“Hang on.” He growled just before he dug his heels hard into the mattress and began pistoning up into her, his cock throbbing and the new sensation pushing him over the edge. He came with a roar, pulsing hot, but not stopping. 

When he started to soften, he threw her aside, tossing her onto her back and burying his face between her thighs. Pushing his fingers inside her while his tongue slipped over her clit. It wasn’t long before her own body was spasming with pleasure.

Lying spent in the dark, she thought he was asleep until his soft voice broke the darkness. “Will you stay?”

Smiling, she kissed his shoulder where she was tucked next to him. “If you want me to.”

“I want you to.” He rolled onto his side, pushing her onto her back, between kisses, he explained, “I want to do that to you again tomorrow.”


End file.
